


To Protect and to be Protected

by TyrannoVox



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: Big Brother!Side Burn, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective!Prowl, Protective!Side Burn, Protective!Ultra Magnus, Protective!X-Brawn, Side Burn views Koji as a younger brother, they are sort of friends?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Koji is Side Burn's to protect and he takes it seriously. Question is, who is the mech's protector when he needs it?
Relationships: Side Burn/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...This had been flying in my head and I am sorry in advance with how badly I may do the characters- such as Ultra Magnus. This is my first attempt at writing him and I have watched his scenes in both sub and dub. He is rather gay for Side Burn, I swear. Anyways, enjoy!

"Gotta be faster!" Grinned Side Burn as he dodged an incoming barrage of blasts that came from Ruination. Currently, he and his older brothers were making sure to keep Ruination busy so Optimus could solely focus on Scourge, who had some sort of highly energized equipment. If someone were to ask him, He had no idea just what the thing was, he admittedly was not paying much attention to the debriefing. "Take this! **Turbo BackFire!"**

The attack hit the large combined mech, making them stumble back with a grunt. Side Burn grinned again and then, all three brothers launched their attacks, forcing Ruination to stumble back a few steps.

"Side Burn, to the right!" cautioned Prowl, making Side Burn glance. He could see Dark Scream transforming a few yards away before the center of his chest began to light up.

" **Center Laser!"**

Side Burn quickly jumped out of the way of the attack and turned his attention towards the Predacon, deciding that his older brothers could handle the combined mech by themselves. He pushed off his left ped and was sprinting towards Dark Scream, intending on just tackling and just wailing the slag outta him.

Of course, once he noticed a familiar glint in the Pred's optics, he knew that it wasn't going his way at all.

"Idiot!" cackled Dark Scream right before something slammed into him from the left, sending him tumbling down to the ground hard. Sharp teeth sank into his arm, making him let out a loud yell of pain. Warnings popped into his sight. All reading about the breaches in his metal and the wires that were being severed.

"Side Burn!" He heard X-Brawn called out to him, concern coloring his older brother's tone.

"Get off of me, shark breath!" Side Burn attempted to hit Sky-Byte in the snout multiple times, but the shark only bit down harder on his arm and he could not help but let out another yell of pain. He knew that if this kept up, his arm below the shoulder joint won't be there in the next few minutes.

"Hold on, little brother, we're com- ACK!" The sound of a frame slamming into the ground filter through his audio receptors. It sounded like Ruination had gotten a good hit on his eldest brother.

"No one can get out of my jaws!" Side Burn heard Sky-Byte sneer and the pain increased more and more.

Just as Side Burn was sure he was going to lose an arm, Sky-Byte suddenly let out a pained yelp and let go of the mech's arm. Side Burn felt himself sagged before a shadow was suddenly casted over him, making him look up to see who it was, then he grinned. "Took you long enough."

"Shut it." Ultra Magnus huffed before offering the younger mech his servo. "TA-I had contacted me a few minutes ago for backup. Looks like she made the right call."

"Excuses." Side Burn accused playfully before grabbing the offered servo and the older mech helped him up. He eyed his now sparking and useless arm and let out a sigh. "Great, maintenance when we return the base! And I was going to take Koji out on a hike later."

"I'm sure the kid will understand." Ultra Magnus stated, a hint of amusement coloring his tone.

"You alright there, little bro?" questioned X-Brawn as he jogged over to the two with Prowl following. Behind the two, Side Burn could see their enemies booking it away, clearly having either lost or won the day's battle.

"My arm's just busted. So, did we get the equipment back?"

"Yes," Prowl answered. "Optimus is taking it back now. Now, we need to get to back to base."

"Uuugh, fine." Side Burn pouted, not a fan of the prospect of riding on top of X-Brawn's vehicle mode while his eldest brother hit every little whole in the roads since he couldn't transform back into vehicle mode.

"Stop pouting and act your age." Prowl told the younger as X-Brawn transformed and drove in front of Side Burn.

"Come on Side Burn, hop on."

"So embarrassing." Grumbled the youngest as he climbed on X-Brawn's roof, eventually straddling him. "Let's just go and get this over with."

* * *

A few hours later, Side Burn tested his newly repaired arm, stretching it in any way he can before he looked over at TA-I with hopeful optics, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Side Burn just wait for tomorrow, I'm sure Koji will understand." She told the mech, making him slump. "I don't see why you want go hiking with Koji this much- and when it's winter no less. Didn't you say that you dislike it when winter comes?"

"Well….yeah but…"

"But…?"

"I promised him. I don't wanna break my promise."

TA-I said nothing for a long moment and just continued to look at him before she sighed. "I'm sure he would want you to be in tip-top shape when you go out hiking. You won't be disappointing him with waiting until tomorrow, I'm sure of that."

Side Burn frowned, shifting his weight slightly before he slumped and sighed, finally nodding and TA-I couldn't help but smile as she watched the young mech leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy brotherly stuff between Koji and Side Burn! Figured that I should dedicated a chapter to them before slag hits the fan. So, yeah, enjoy cause the next chapter is when its really started to roll(I hope so, anyways).

When the sun rose the next morning, Side Burn was parked outside the Onishi household as he waited for Koji to come out so they could get going on their hike. Luckily, he did not have to wait long as it seemed that the kid had his bag all packed and ready to go. Koji was wearing heavy winter clothing with his bag hanging off his left shoulder.

"Morning, Koji." Side Burn let his back door open so the boy could throw his decent sized backpack into the back seat before getting in the front.

"Morning, Side Burn." Koji smiled. "How's the arm?"

"It's good as new. You ready to head out?"

"You know it!"

With that confirmation, Side Burn revved his engine and shot off down the street, making a turn and heading towards the nearest entrance to the Global Space Bridge to go to the area that they were going hiking. They had talked about it before hand, almost two weeks in advance just to choose the area that would be best suited with what Koji wanted. Side Burn had already forgotten the name of it, but he did not care. Really, almost all the mountains on this planet seemed to look the same to him.

"TA-I," Side Burn commed. "Ready for the Space Bridge whenever you are."

"Roger that. Have fun, Koji." She stated and Koji just grinned at the small monitor that was showing her face.

They went through the entrance and into bridge and, in record time, came out in a lone stretched of road, surrounded by snowy forests on either side. They drove for a few more minutes before slowing to a stop at the entrance of one of the bigger trails and Side Burn let Koji out, letting the boy get his bag, before he transformed. The snow crunched below their feet as they began to go through the entrance and began their fun little hike.

Snowy tree branches scrapped across his armor, but Side Burn didn't care. He figured that he could always ask his brothers to buff out the scratches when he and Koji went back home when evening got closer.

The walked for a straight hour, following the trail higher and higher up the mountain that they were hiking up. If there were any animals around before, they were long gone now thanks to the loud crunching of the snow beneath his ped, but koji didn't seem to mind as he took in the sights around them.

"You want to take a break?" Side Burn asked the boy, knowing that some humans can only do long walks in bursts, so he wanted to make sure.

"Well, a break does sound good…and I should drink some water…" muttered Koji as they followed the trail to the edge of the forest, they were currently in. They both looked and saw that they were quite a way up now. They could still see the road below, but it had grown smaller and they could still make out the cars that were driving down it.

Side Burn turned and watched as Koji slipped off his bag and set it next to a tree stump before brushing the snow off of the said stump and sat down on it with a small sigh as he took off his gloves. Then, he was opening his bag and taking out a water bottle before twisting the cap off and taking a few sips.

"I will give it to your planet, it can be breathtaking at times." Side Burn hummed as he looked out of the early morning view.

"Right?" Koji grinned up at the mech. "If you can forget everything that has happened, good and the bad in our history and just sit in nature, it's really calming and peaceful. Dad and I use to go out hiking when he's able to. Its one of my favorite things to do before Megatron came into the picture."

"I could imagine."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Side Burn glanced down at Koji.

"Do you guys have parents?"

"Oh. No, we don't. Closest thing we have is caretakers that took us in once we were created."

"How can you, Prowl and X-Brawn be brothers with you aren't blood related?"

"Erm...well…uh…I'm not sure of the technicalities that goes into that myself. All I can remember was that they were there when I was created. My first conscious memory of them was actually me tripping right into them." Side Burn chuckled sheepishly, making Koji snicker. "Since then, it's been us always together."

"Man... I wish I had siblings that I could have any type of bond with."

"I dunno…older siblings tend to get annoying…"

Koji scooped up a handful of snow, throwing it harmlessly at Side Burn. "I'm being serious."

"I know, I know." Side Burn looked down at the boy. "You know you're at the age where you can choose your family, right? Besides my brothers, I view all the members of our team family."

"Really? Where do the other's fit into your family?"

"Well, TA-I is defiantly the overbearing sister. Most of the others just ranges from siblings to close friends."

"What about Optimus and Ultra Magnus?"

"Optimus? Uh, well…"

"Wouldn't he technically be the dad?"

"No, no!" Side Burn quickly shook his helm while waving his servos in front of him. "He's just my commander!"

"You sure? Commander doesn't seem really…family."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, what about Ultra Magnus?"

"I…uh…" Side Burn grew quiet as he thought. He had never, ever thought about how the older mech would fit into his rather large family if he were honest. He wasn't really sure where Ultra Magnus fit into it all, or if he even does. "I…don't really know to be honest."

"Really? Not even the smallest idea?"

"No, not really."

"You might want to ask him then."

"Ask him what?"

Koji gave the mech a look. "What he sees you, because he obviously sees you as something."

"A annoying kid probably."

"I don't think so. He seems to always be bailing you out when you need it- take yesterday for example."

"He's just trying to help out is all."

"A loner like him?" Koji raised his eyebrow and Side Burn just rolled his optics.

"Come on, let us get walking again. You do want to make it to the highest point that's available, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Koji grumbled good naturally as he stood and slung his bag back on his shoulders.

Then, they were walking again, snow crunching beneath them as they followed the trail back into the forest.


End file.
